in the tree
by longhairandleather
Summary: mello feels something for matt but does matt feel the same thing for mel? sorry really bad summery. the story is much better then it sounds. i do not own death note! rated M for later chapters.
1. you're gay?

i do not own DEATH NOTE!

* * *

I walked into the room Matt and I shared at Wammy's and slammed the door behind me. I looked around but didn't see Matt anywhere. I sighed and started walking over to my desk, but before I could reach it I slipped on something and fell on my ass. I looked at what I had stepped on and I saw a pair of Matt's boxers. I picked them up and sighed again. _where the hell is that sexy nerd when I really REALLY need him?! _I thought to myself as I got up and threw the boxers back on the floor. I walked out of the room and went into the tech hall and went into the computer room but it was lacking in a redhead so I moved onto the common room, but it was also missing a certain man that I needed at this very moment before my dick exploded from lack of attention. I passed Linda in the hall and she grabbed my shoulder. I glared at her and then her hand that was tightening it's grip on my bicep. "what the fuck do _you _want?!" I spat at her.

"he's outside, in the big oak tree. But I don't see why you waste your time with him, when you could have me all to yourself!" and with this I was unexpectedly slammed against the wall. She pressed herself against me and started kissing my neck. I managed to grab her shoulders and push her off of me and I watched as she fell on the ground. "hey! That hurt!" she whined.

"ya well serves you right for making out with my neck! Not even enough balls to go for my lips either. Pathetic!" I said walking away. I opened the door that lead out of Wammy's and I saw Matt siding _in _the tree. "What the fuck are you doing in a tree?!" he looked down at me and smiled.

"signal is better up here!" he called down.

"stop stealing the squirrel's wifi and come play with me!" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"they don't need it all! Can you wait a bit, I just got an account on this really awesome new expansion pack, and the wifi is really slow down there." I decided to pull out the big guns, so to speak.

"come here little kitty, come play with me." I motioned him to come with a wave of my finger. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"wait what?!"

"you heard me, I want to _play _with _you_." he slipped his PSP into his pocket and started his decent down the tall tree. When he was standing in front of the tree I turned and started heading inside. I didn't look behind me until we got into our room. Then I turned quickly on my heel and caught his lips with mine.

"m-mel?!" he moaned into the kiss.

"mmmm ya?" I walked him back towards the far bed (that was his).

"you're gay?" I pulled back and looked at him.

"no Matt, I just thought I would make out with you, even though Linda tried to attack me in the hall. NO SHIT I'M GAY!" he widened his eyes. "if you're not, then just pretend this didn't happen." I felt him pull back so I let go.

"I-I don't know what I am."


	2. the letter

"I-I don't know what I am." he stuttered as he sat on the bed.

"then just forget it." I said walking out of the room and down the hall. I walked into the library and sat at one of the tables and sighed. _I totally just fucked everything up. Look at me, the tough, bad ass who has a soft spot for a certain redheaded gamer…I'm pathetic. _I decided now was as good a time as any to study. So I got up and walked over to a shelf and grabbed a book on Quantum Physics and I flipped to a page on equations. I read the pages as quickly as possible, though I'm not sure why, it's not like I was going back to my room anytime soon. I studied for about 3 hours, before I needed to get some chocolate. So I got up and walked to our room. I quietly opened the door and peered inside. Matt wasn't in there so I walked in and opened my bedside table and went to grab a bar of divine chocolate. But when I went to unwrap it there was a note tapped to it, so naturally I read it;

**Mello,**

**Meet me here at 7:45. I have something really important to tell you. And I know you're probably mad at me or think that I'm mad at you or that I hate you, but I promise, I don't hate you. You're my best friend and no matter what you will always be. We've been though some tough times together but we always helped each other though. And when you left all I wanted to go was call you're name and grab you but I knew it would be best to let you be alone. I was so worried that you hated me, but I guess if you're reading this you were either worried about me or you wanted some chocolate (or both), but even if you are mad please don't be. Because Mel, I love you.**

**Matt**

At that last sentence I had to sit down. _he loved me? After I always treated him so badly? He really is like a dog, always loyal no matter what. _I laughed to myself and laid back onto the bed. I looked at the cloak, it read 6:34 p.m. I sighed then decided I was hungry so I walked to dinner. Usually I just skip it and then go down after everyone has left and eat the leftovers. I'm not much for being away from Matt. But tonight I sat at the table farthest from everyone. I sat my dinner which consisted of pizza. I refused to make eye-contact with anyone else but I caught Linda's attention when I was looking to see if Matt was around. She skipped over to my table and sat across from me. "what the _fuck _do you want?!" I asked harshly.

"where's Matt?" she asked.

"nowhere that concerns _you_." I said sharply while getting up.

"hey you're not leaving!" she said grabbing my sleeve.

"oh really? Then what am I doing?" I asked getting close to her face.

"y-you're staying and talking to me!" she stuttered at my closeness.

"hmmmm stay here with you," I breathed in her face, more exactly on her lips. "or go in my room away from you." she started blushing. "I think I'm going to go into my room." I took her shocked-ness as my time to pull my sleeve from her grasp and leave. I looked back at her once before leaving, her face was flushed and her cheeks a light pink. I chuckled to myself as I left. I looked at a clock that was in the hall and it said I had 15 minutes before meeting Matt. I walked to the common room and sprawled across the couch. _I bet Matt is going to tell me he hates me, that he never wants to see me again. Just because I'm gay. Uhg just imagine what would happen if everyone found out…that would be bad. But I doubt anyone would say anything to my face because I could kick everyone's ass! _the thought of Matt hating me had been apparent in my mind since the moment I decided I was going to kiss him.I just thought the percentage of that was low. I got back to the room and it was empty. So I flopped on my bed and breathed slowly. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to the feeling of lips on mine.


	3. please just leave me alone

My eyes opened and I saw the lips belonged to Matt. I pulled back and said, "Matt?! What are you doing?!" he looked confused.

"kissing you?"

"yes but why?"

"because I realize now that I love you more then a brother, I love you so much! I want you to be mine. Will you be mine Mello?" he asked. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened.

"are you serious?!" he nodded innocently.

"ya, seriously…" he said looking at me with big eyes.

"you mean you're not ashamed to be with me?" he shook his head quickly.

"no never! Mel I love you." he said taking my hand from my side and kissing it. I smiled with tear filled eyes.

"you l-love m-me?" I stuttered not being able to believe what was happening.

"mello! Wake up man!" the room around us started falling apart and I grabbed matt and we both fell to the ground and screamed "Matt!".

My eyes flickered open to see a sexy red head standing over me. "Matt?"

"uh ya?"

"was I just sleeping a second ago?" he nodded not saying a word. "aw shit man!"

"what were you dreaming about something good?" I smiled and blushed.

"it was nothing Matty, don't worry about it."

"you screamed my name…"

"I did?"

"was I in your dream?" I shook my head.

"NO! no you weren't! I was…uh…dreaming about a giant chocolate bar that was…chasing me…" he nodded slowly.

"interesting…are you sure you're ok?"

"ya it's nothing. So what's up?" he shrugged.

"I came to make sure you and me were ok…are we?"

"Matt I love you, and if you don't love me back I don't know if I can take that."

"what do you mean 'you can't take that'?"

"never mind." I said laying back down and rolling over so my back was facing him.

"come on Mel, don't block me out like this."

"please Matt, leave me alone."


	4. tight pants

It's about 2am right now, and I'm so upset that I'm just throwing shit in my bag. Pants, shirts, boxers, comb, chocolate, phone, ipod and my money and lastly my passport. I zipped it up and looked over at matt, still fast asleep in his bed. I slowly made my way over to him and gently kissed his forehead. "good bye Matty." he squeezed his eyes together then moaned,

"Mel, don't…go"

"but matt…I have to go." I said with tear filled eyes. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. I quietly made my way to the front door and ran out of the house. It was cool out even with my long sleeves. I walked to the road and started walking towards the town. It was only about 20 minuets until I was in the sleeping town. I hailed a taxi,

"where to kid?" I frowned. _I'm not a kid_ I thought

"airport."

"where to from there?"

"LA." he started driving to the airport and I just looked out the window thinking matt would probably be getting up in a few hours to find my empty bed and the note I left him on my pillow. I paid the taxi driver and got out. I walked into the airport and was greeted by crowds of people. _who know so many people were at the airport at 2:30am? _I bought my ticket for the next flight to LA which left at 3:30 so I had time to kill. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I pulled it out and looked at it.

Matt: you left, everyone is going crazy.

I sighed. He can't let me leave without wanting to go back can he?

Mello: oh well. I don't give a shit.

I sat down at my gate and used my pillow as a pillow and laid down across 3 seats. My phone vibrated and I groaned catching a few people's attention.

Matt: how could you leave me mello?

Mello: easily!

I said that and turned my phone off. It was a lie but I had to say it to him, to get him off my back. Before I knew it I was on the 10 hour flight to LAX.

I woke up just as we were landing, it gave me a bit of a scare to wake up to the plane bouncing on the run way. Everyone got off the plane in and orderly file and I followed suit and left the airport to be welcomed by a warm, beach breeze. I hailed a cab and told them to take me to the cheapest hotel they knew…it was a bad idea, I ended up standing outside the shadiest motel in the world. The sign was hanging off the building and there were spider webs in all the corners of the office where you check in. the girl who was sitting at the desk seemed to young to own the place, she seemed a little older then me.

"hi there sweets." she said looking me up and down.

"uh, hey. Can I check in?"

"and how old are you?"

"uh…I'm 16."

"OH MY GOD ME TOO!" she screamed!

"oh really, that's cool."

"I'm jenny. And you are?"

"mello." I said fake smiling.

"ok so here's your room key, it's 20 bucks a night." I handed her 3 bills and took my key.

"my room is two down from your's if you ever get lonely." I'm pretty sure the last part was innuendo of a sexual nature. I walked up the stairs that led to my less then comfy looking room. The floor was a revolting cream colour, the walls were a blood red and the ceiling was full of water marks. The beds looked lumpy and uncomfortable. I threw my bag on the bed and pulled out my long loved leather pants that I accidentally threw in my bag. I sighed,

"what's the point of having pants that I can barley get my ass into?" I threw them on the bed and looked at them again. And idea popped into my head and I couldn't help myself. I pulled off my pants and then I tore off my boxers, I stared at my naked body in the mirror, _I'm not ugly actually I'm quite the opposite. So why doesn't he like me?_ I turned back towards the bed and grabbed the pants and tried putting them on. It was going well until I got to my ass. I got down on the gross floor and laid flat out, I wiggled on the floor like a dying worm until I felt the pants resting on my hips. I struggled to get up but when I did I looked in the mirror and to my surprise I looked sexy as hell. I sorted though my bag until I found my vest that I got for a Christmas present from my dad when I was younger. It was too small as well but in my clothes that seems to be a ongoing theme.


	5. a punch in the face

I pulled on my docs and walked out of the room slipping my phone into my side pocket after turning it on. I felt it vibrate like 12 times and I let out a small moan, I couldn't help it, it felt so good against my groin. I walked past Jenny's door and softly knocked. _shit what am I doing here? Trying to feel the void matt left… _I turned on my heel and was about to walk down the stairs when the door flew open and Jenny was standing there in short shorts and a black lace shirt so I could see her stripped bra… _strips…oh matty… _"Mello?" I walked up to her and pressed my lips to her's. she quickly opened her mouth so my tongue could roam her mouth. She didn't taste like Matt, she didn't really taste like anything. I felt her start to walk back so I followed, kicking the door closed. Somehow we ended up on the bed with me on top. She slipped on hand under my vest and started playing with my nipple. I bit her lip and sucked on it, the way I always dreamed I would to Matt. Her hand made it's way to my pants and it slipped under the tight leather and she grabbed my manhood. I gasped and then moaned

"OH matt!" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"who's Matt?" she asked pulling her hand out of my pants.

"n-no one." I said trying to get the lust out of my eyes.

"you know what? I don't want to go all the way tonight…please leave." I got off of her and made my way to my room. I could feel my erection between my legs and I knew I had to do something about it. (A/N I know all you hard core fan girls are either about to hate me for not putting any masturbation in here, I might put some in later if you want me to but idk…enjoy the rest of the chapter) when I got to my room I walked into the gross bathroom and turned the cold water tap in the shower and got in. I pushed my fingers though my cold hair and was happy to feel my boner decreasing. When I got out I threw on a pair of gray sweat pants on, my rosary around my neck, but I didn't bother with a shirt. I walked to my bed and grabbed my phone that I threw on my bed when I got back into the room. I had 14 missed messages and 5 missed calls all from matt. He kept asking where I was.

Mello: why do you care where I am?

I put my phone on the bedside table and I laid on the bed thinking about how much I want to see him again, and how much I love him, but then my heart started breaking when I remembered that he would never return my love.

Matt: because I left too.

Mello: YOU DID WHAT?!

Matt: I left to find you, but if you refuse to tell me where you are then I will be forced to live on the streets.

Mello: the streets are better then the shit hole I'm staying in. LOL

Matt: seriously mels, where are you?

Mello: if I tell you, you have you have to find me ;)

Matt: fine just fucking tell me man!

Mello: LA

Matt: see you soon then

I sighed and decided I would go for a walk. I put on my leather and walked out the door. I pasted Jenny in the office of the motel and I could feel her stare on my back. I walked down a ally and was stopped when I heard some drunk dudes yelling "hey girl! I'll show you a good time" I turned so I was facing them. There were three idiots. But they were really big so I have to be careful, because even though I could probably take one of them, there's _three. _they started getting closer. "not much boob on her though…" I backed up unable to say anything. "come on girly, say something." one of them said getting close enough to touch me. I backed up but was stopped by a cold brick wall. The closest to me grabbed my crotch and stopped dead in his tracks. "it's a dude!" all of them started laughing. "now we can hit him!" one of their fists connected with my right cheek and I fell to the ground, which wasn't a good idea, during a fight you always have to try to stay on you're feet. I felt them kick my ribs and I'm pretty sure I heard a couple of my ribs crack. When they finally got bored or thought I was dead they walked away leaving me with nothing but broken ribs and bruises and the strong smell of booze and blood. I couldn't stay awake, everything went black.


	6. a cut lip

When I woke up it was even darker I got to my feet and limped back to the motel. When Jenny saw me she just glared at me I guess she was still mad about the whole matt thing. I felt a vibrating in my pocket and I looked at it.

Matt: I just got in LA

Mello: ok…matty please find me

Matt: ok Mels I will do my best.

I opened the door to my room and gently got on my bed trying not to hurt anything more. I laid down feeling my rib move in a way it really shouldn't. I closed my eyes and feel into a off and on sleep. It was better then no sleep but it was still annoying.

I woke up with the light shining right in my eyes. I got up and groaned as the pain in my side made itself known to me. I realized I fell asleep in my leather. I pulled on my shoes and left the hotel room. I was just passing the office when Jenny called my name. I turned on my heel and she almost ran into me. "good morning Mello" I looked at her and I saw her eyes widen at my face. My cheek was all bruised and my lip was cut. "w-what happened?"

"just a run in with some assholes. It's nothing." I lied, it hurt like a motherfucker and I wanted to curl up in a ball and sob calling Matt's name, but I knew I had to go get breakfast to keep my strength up. "did you want something?"

"oh ya…some guy came looking for you last night."

"what?! What did he look like?!" I asked praying for it to be a certain red haired man.

"tall, red haired and really nerdy looking and he reeked like smoke." my heart skipped a beat.

"where is he?! Is he here?!" I almost ran back to the rooms before Jenny put her hand on my shoulder.

"no he left, because I told him you weren't here."

"what why would you do that?!" I yelled.

"I didn't know if you wanted to see him or not!" she yelled back.

"where is he now? Do you know?" she looked down.

"he went to a bar. He told me." I nodded and took off towards to closest bar. Knowing matt he was lazy and would go to the closest place to buy booze. I came across a bar with a neon sign and I walked in. the bar tender looked up at me with tired eyes.

"bit early for a drink don't ya' think?" I shrugged.

"I'm looking for someone." I said sitting on a bar stool.

"oh ya? Can I help?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for a man with red hair, tall and looks a lot older then he is." Matt could look 19 if he tried to and could probably get anything a 19 year old could get too.

"oh ya I know the guy. He was getting high in the back last night. He left this morning. couldn't have gotten far he was still pretty high." _matt…high…oh god matty I need to find you! _

"thanks." I said getting up and leaving the bar. Just as I pasted an ally next to the bar I heard a familiar voice. I stopped behind the wall to listen in.

"I don't know dude, that's a lot of dope. You got the cash?"

"ya I got the money. Just give it to me! You're the fucking idiot that got me hooked!"

"you've been in LA for what? 1 night and you're already hooked on Meth! Oh well it's not my money…here ya go." I turned the corner so I was seen now. I walked up to the dude and grabbed his out stretched wrist holding 3 bags of white powder.

"Mello?"


	7. never leave me

sorry for the really short chapter but i wanted to upload something because i won't be uploading for about a week because im going to be too busy. i hope you enjoy this chapter and i will upload the first moment i have!

* * *

"matt take this and you are dead to me." I mumbled just loud enough for him and the dealer to hear me.

"come on mels, I need it!" he said calmly.

"you don't need this shit! it's terrible for you, I know you know that, remember all those health classes back at Wammy's?" he looked down.

"mello, I'm hooked, I can't help it."

"you can! And if you think you can't then I will make you!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the ally and towards the motel. When we got there Jenny said something but I ignored her. I pushed him into my dark room and slammed the door behind us.

"I'm so happy I found you melly!" he said wrapping hiss arms around my sore torso. I winced and pushed him off.

"show me your arms." I demanded wanting to see how many times he had shot up.

"what? No mels…" I pushed him against the wall.

"show me damn it!" I said slamming him against it again.

"stop you're hurting me!" he cried. "I'll show you just stop." I let go of him and he fell to the ground sobbing. I kneeled down in front of him, grabbed his arm and I pushed his right sleeve up. His arm was covered in at least 4 little needle holes.

"oh Matty…" I said wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry to have hurt you…but drugs? They're such a bad idea! And I thought you knew that."

"Mels," he pulled out of my arms and looked at me. "I know they're not good but when I was looking for you, this motel was my last place for me to look I had tracked you down and I was sure you were here but when she said you weren't here I had nothing, no one to care about. So I saw no reason to keep living so I tried to OD."

"you tried to OD?!" he nodded slowly. My eyes started to water. "never try that again!" I said trying to be strong. "matt I will never leave you again. I swear! Just don't try to kill yourself again!" he nodded.


End file.
